Those Three Words
by Lisa4
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday, but after being involved in a tragic car accident with Mamoru, will her birthday wish still be fulfilled?


Title: Those Three Words  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi! Lisa is back, bringing a special ficcy celebrating Usa's B-Day! Hope you'll enjoy this one. Now, it's dark and sad, not my usual writing style as you may know, but it gets happier at the end. You'll be surprised to know that the three words are not 'I love you' but something else, I'm not telling what though, you'll just have to find out by reading. *smiles* This story is in Usagi's p.o.v. Enjoy! And please review!!!!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************  
The date was June 25th when it happened, Monday, as I remember clearly. Everything was perfect that sun-filled day, school was out, it had been for over two weeks, and I was with Mamo-chan. Nothing could be better, just us together, enjoying the day at the park. My birthday was only five days away and I was excited about that. Very excited. I would be sixteen then, old enough to drive...and many other things...   
  
It was when Mamoru offered to drive me home when it happened, something that changed everything in my life. I agreed, of course, and knowing Mamoru, he wouldn't let me walk home alone anyway. We walked to his car together, laughing and talking, me blushing constantly at his teasing. He opened the door for me as usual and got in himself, both of us buckling up for safety matters. The road was smooth yet crowded with cars as he drove, and I just sat there, staring at him as he concentrated on his driving. Sometimes, it seemed like I could stare at him forever and never be tired.  
"So Usa," he began to say, breaking the silence, eyes sparkling, "your birthday is coming up soon." he reminded and I smiled. Mamoru knew that I wouldn't forget my birthday.   
"Hai, I know," I answered with a grin. "Sixteen...finally..." I exhaled a breath of air contentedly, closing my eyes at the thought of all the privileges I could have at that age.  
"Anything you want in particular?" Mamoru's voice broke into my thoughts and I blushed crimson red.  
"Not really," I replied. "Just you."  
There was silence again, but I could see his eyes held warmth and love in them. I knew how much it meant to him. One of his hands came and patted my shoulder lightly but lovingly. "You'll be there...right?"  
Mamoru chuckled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."   
"Good." Yet he nor I knew what would happen in the next few minutes...  
  
Cars honked their horns and the busy traffic noises were heard as I fiddled with a necklace I was wearing, a necklace Mamoru had given me. Seeing that Mamoru was focused on his driving, I looked outside from the window to keep myself busy. Trees and people was what I saw, along with numerous cars and buses. We passed by the arcade where Motoki worked, and I knew were close to the street where I lived. Just a few more streets...  
  
It all happened so quickly then it seemed..or maybe it was all in slow motion, I don't really know how to explain it. I heard a loud noise, the kind loud enough to break your eardrums and make you deaf. Suddenly, like it had appeared out of nowhere, a burning car came into view, heading straight towards us. Even though it seemed far away, it wasn't. I felt like screaming, but as hard as I tried, I found my voice had left me. Mamoru was beside me, trying his best to avoid being in the car's path but it was no use. The street was a one way road, only big enough for one car to pass by. My heart raced and I could barely hear the brakes of our car screeching, trying to stop, to do something so that we could avoid it...avoid crashing with it...yet I guess Mamoru knew that we couldn't. I felt useless at the time, not being able to move, paralyzed with fear. My entire body was numb, I couldn't even feel my fingers.   
  
What happened next was unbelievable. I was still unable to make the slightest of movements so I just sat there, eyes wide, staring at the car heading our way. Mamoru, on the other hand, went into action, something I least expected to. Though I was numb, I could still feel his warm hands against me, yanking something off of me. My eyes quivered and I could smell the smoke coming from the flames of the car now, the awful burning odor strong enough to sting my eyes even though all our windows were shut.   
Mamoru's hands were rough as he desperately tried to jerk the seat belt off me, his shaky voice asking me to help him but I couldn't move, I couldn't help him.   
Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, I guess the seat belt gave away and I was free from its strong yet protective grasp. The heavy smoke was even stronger now, and my teary eyes could barely stay open. The car was coming closer and closer, and there was nothing we could do about it, I realized. Then it hit me...I was going to die...this was it.   
Little did I know what Mamoru had in mind...   
  
More smoke rushed into the car, and I moved my head with great effort, taking a last glance at Mamoru. 'At least if I die...I'll die with Mamo-chan...' I thought bitterly and managed a smile. Then, I felt it. A cold rush of air and smoke coming into the already smoke-filled car. The car door was open! I felt myself being pulled towards Mamoru and his warmth, his hands embracing me tightly. "You'll be okay..Usako." he said with a smile that I knew so well. I didn't know the exact meaning of his words, thought something told me it wasn't good.   
A millisecond later, I felt myself being pushed out of the car, hitting the cold concrete road...and rolling onto the lush green grass growing beside it. Smoke was blinding my vision; I could barely see. My heartbeat increased as I silently prayed for Mamoru..he had to make it...he just had to! I saw him in the car, his seat belt already pulled off, preparing to jump.   
  
Just as he jumped, the burning car crashed full force into our car, exploding in a mass of fire and smoke. My breath caught up in my throat, I searched desperately at the remains of our car, which wasn't much, scarcely a few pieces of burnt metal and shattered glass, praying that he had made it to safety before the car made impact with our's. Only the unsteady beating of my heart and how I felt like something was missing inside of me told me otherwise.   
  
I saw him then and tears instantly sprang in my eyes and I began to sob heartbrokenly. The tears wouldn't stop, and I didn't want them to anyway. No, they just kept coming, big drops or salty water dampening my torn clothes. I couldn't even imagine that this would happen...yet it had happened, and nothing could change it. He was limp and unconscious I could see, and covered with his red blood. Blood always had that sinking effect in me however that wasn't what I was concerned about at the moment. 'Please let him be okay.' I thought silently. A voice inside of me told me not to panic, to help him, stop the bleeding, do something than to just lay there, watching him clearly struggle to hang on. 'He can't die..."   
I found that I could move again except in hurt to move. I tried to be brave for Mamoru, tried to remember what he would do in a situation like this. "Just breathe and calm down." I would almost hear him saying, yet couldn't comply. Panic and fear of losing him, my one and only, shot through my entire body and keeled over sobbing again.  
  
"Have to...help him..." I whispered but it was no use. My legs simply wouldn't cooperate with me. Everything became dark at the moment and I heard voice...and before I let unconsciousness take me, I took a glance to Mamo-chan...and closed my eyes, hearing sirens of an ambulance vaguely in the background. I was being pulled into the darkness, not sure that I would awaken...not that I wanted to. This was a nightmare, and I would awake from it any moment...right?  
  
I was walking in darkness now, not knowing where I was, where I was headed. There was not even a streak of light in the vast space and shivered. "Am I...dead?" I heard myself whisper although no one replied. So I kept walking and walking into the forever darkness. Then...a voice started calling out to me in a gentle whisper. I ignored it at first...only it was so luring that I wouldn't help but follow it. The voice kept calling out to me, whispering my name in a barely audible tone, and I followed it still, the mysterious voice leading me into the light again...  
  
My tired eyelids opened a fraction, and was met with sunlight from an open window. I moaned and found that my body was still sore. I found myself in a room, a small room. The unmistakable smell of medicine filled the air, and it reminded me of the hospital. Taking another closer glance at my surroundings, I found my instinct to be correct, I was indeed in a hospital room! The white blankets covered me and the barren walls were a pale white color. Then, reality and the reason why I was in the hospital sank in; I remembered everything that happened... "So..it wasn't a dream.." I murmured, and the tears began to spill once more as I reminisced the terrible accident again in my head. "Mamo-chan.."  
  
"Usagi-chan?" a faraway voice called to me and I curled up in the bed, not wanting to turn around, to face them and be hounded with questions of what happened, to have their sympathy.   
"Please...not now..." I whispered to them as a tear dripped onto the blankets.   
The person refused to move but instead she said, "Usagi-chan, talk to me, it might help." the girl urged gently and I forced myself to turn and face her. The person standing by the door was Rei. Somehow, I expected it to be her.   
"Alright, come in." I answered quietly and slowly sat up straight in the bed. Rei came in, and so did the other girls, to my discomfort. I was glad to see them though. I tried my best to smile as them, meaning that I was alright with all this, yet I couldn't. Instead, a few tears escaped from my eyes and trickled down my cheeks, making them feel even sorrier for me, I bet. "Hi minna," I said in a soft voice as they came closer to me.   
  
Rei was the first to stand by my bed. We looked at each other first, then embraced tightly. "Oh Rei..." I sobbed into her shoulder, dampening her the soft fabric of her clothes but she didn't mind and let me shed my tears to my heart's content. A grim look was plastered on her face, pity for me I realized. "Don't look so sad...." I tried to tell her and smiled a bit. The look was still on her face however she smiled back.   
"You should talk." she teased and I saw the old Rei come back for a moment as she shot me one of her teasing looks I knew so well and missed for that matter. "You parents and brother just left." she informed my lightly. "They stayed the entire night at the hospital, awake, praying that you would regain consciousness..." Rei trailed off. "They would've still been here, only the girls and I talked them into getting some rest. They'll be back soon, I think."  
  
The other girls were still standing behind Rei and she stepped back as I was being hugged to death. Everyone had tears in their eyes. "We're so glad you're alright Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed and tossed back her long blonde hair that in a way resembled mine. "You don't know how worried we've been!" The other girls nodded their agreement.   
"What about Mamo-chan?" I asked and seeing the painful looks of each of their faces, I paled. "He..He's alive..right?"  
I looked at Ami, and knowing that her mother worked at this very hospital, maybe she could give me some answers. "Ami-chan?"   
  
The short blue-haired girl took a step back. "Hai, he's alive." she responded to my question finally and I allowed myself to let out a sigh of relief.   
"And well?" Somehow, I knew that wouldn't be possible. I once again remembered the blood on the ground, all the pain he had gone through..for my safety.  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami walked towards me, and put a comforting hand over mine, kind of like what Mamo-chan does when I'm sad, except his touch is warmer, the kind that sparks electricity throughout your body. "He...he's in very critical condition." Ami finished and let her eyes look down towards the ground.  
"How serious?" I found myself whispering. A part of me wanted to have me cover my ears, while another wanted me to know the truth. When Ami didn't answer, I tried again. "Ami-chan? Tell me."  
"Mamoru-san's in a coma. The doctors don't know if he'll awake, if he can..." her words made Usagi shiver all over.   
"No...this..can't be..." I managed to sputter out. "No!" The tears came again and I cried and cried, not caring about anything.   
"Usagi-chan, you need time alone. We'll be back...soon." Makoto kindly informed me and they quietly walked out of the room, closing the door. Ami came back in after a few moments to give a few books, saying that if I needed something to do, I could read these books. I thanked her, yet I just really didn't feel like reading books at a time like this.  
  
I don't know how long I cried after the girls left me all alone in the empty room with its barren walls and pungent smell of medicine. All I knew was that time seemed to stand still; seconds turning into hours. My eyes were red and puffy, I knew after doing all that crying, and I began to feel weary..and so very weak. My heavy eyelids closed, then opened a fraction...and closed again, for a final time, falling asleep in a restless slumber.  
I kept replaying the accident in my mind as I slept, maybe I could have made a difference in the outcome, something...  
  
I was awakened by the small sound of someone knocking on the door. I rubbed by bloodshot eyes. "Come in," I said in low voice. A nurse wearing a blueish hospital shirt came in, a small smile on playing on her lips. In her hands were a tray of food. I could tell that the nurse was young, only a few years older than me. She had shoulder length black hair that shone in the dim sunlight coming from the window, and dark brown eyes.   
"How are you feeling, Miss Tsukino?" the nurse asking politely and set the tray on the bed, beside me. "I trust you have been getting a lot of rest." By the look on my face and my tired eyes, I had a feeling she knew I wasn't getting much rest. "I brought you some food, you must be hungry." She gestured to the food.   
  
Seeing that I wasn't replying or talking, she patted my hand and turned to leave. "Wait," I said, and she stayed, turning back to look at me.   
"Yes?"   
"Tell me," I began to say, "what is the condition of..." I knew she knew who I was talking about and she shook her head sadly.  
"The person who was in the accident with you?" she inquired, just to make sure, and I nodded.  
"Hai."  
"To my knowledge, one of the people who had seen the accident from their house said that he had jumped..right when the car had exploded...I'm sorry." The nurse turned and left in a hurry, leaving me alone again.  
"Mamo-chan...why?"  
  
The next few days went by in a blur, almost as if I wasn't the one lying in the hospital room. I learned a couple things being in the hospital, to dread hospital food, and that books could be a wonderful companion. Ami's books were a real help when I was bored and needed something to distract myself from life. Still, no matter how wonderful those books were, it couldn't keep my mind off Mamo-chan..and his condition... Who knows how many tears I shed those three days, I sure didn't anyway.   
My parents and friends came twice everyday to visit me, but still I wasn't allowed to see Mamo-chan, doctor's orders, whatever they were.   
On Friday, in the late afternoon, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I was going home. And even better, I would get to see Mamo-chan. Maybe I wanted to jump for joy, maybe I didn't. Seeing Mamo-chan again, in a coma, unable answer or communicate to me in any way...would I be able to accept that?  
  
My parents and friends and Shingo were all at the hospital, and I was glad they were. Together, all of us walked over to Mamo-chan's hospital room. It seemed a long way, though it wasn't; it was just down the hallway. I braced myself for what I was about to see...  
"Usagi, why don't you have a few moments alone with Mamoru?" my mother, Ikuko, suggested lightly, knowing that her daughter would want the privacy. Giving me a slight push with one arm, and restraining my father, Kenji with the other, she smiled sadly at me. "Go on," my mother urged quietly and I complied, pushing the door opened a crack, stepped in, and shut it after I was inside.   
  
The room wasn't much different from mine, except it had machines, monitors, every kind of hospital equipment you could imagine, was inside...well, almost anyway. Then I saw him, my Mamo-chan...and choked back a sob that rose in my throat. I covered my mouth as tears slid down my pale cheeks and walked over to his limp form, my fingers gently caressing his bruised cheek. "Mamo-chan..." I whispered painfully, and taking his hand in mine, I just stayed with him, murmured things into his ear. The doctor had said that he might be able to hear you, still any form of answering back was practically impossible. "Please...don't leave me...alone..." I said in a choked voice, rubbing his cold hand against my cheek, big, salty tears dripping on it. "You promised," I sobbed, "you promised you would be there at my birthday, that you would be with me...don't break that promise..."  
His head was bandaged, along with his arms and one of his legs. The machine beside me beeped steadily, keeping track of his heartbeat, at least that was what it looked like. "Please..." the word came out a whisper... "Please..."  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Minako's voice rang in my ear, and I knew it was time to leave.   
"I'll be back." I murmured to him and brushed one of his dark bangs away from his eyes. "I promise." I left him then and threw myself at Minako.   
"Oh Minako..he promised. He can't leave me!" I was angry at him, at Mamo-chan, I suppose, in a way no one understands why.   
"Usagi-chan, he will be fine..you'll see..." she replied soothingly and patted my shoulder. "Right now, it's time for you to go home."  
The two went out of the room, though what they missed was another thing as Mamoru's fingers moved slightly...  
  
When we got home, I insisted that I was too tired to celebrate, and bidding goodbye to my friends and saying good night to my parents and Shingo, I was off to bed. Once getting there, laying down on my bed, I felt home...yet my heart was still empty, like a part of my was missing.  
"Usagi-chan, is that you?" A pair of eyes shone in the darkness from the hallway, and I sat up straight.   
"Luna!" I exclaimed happily and watched at the black feline jumped into my eyes. I embraced my guardian and friend tightly, smiling. "I missed you so much!"  
"Me too," the cat answered. "I was going to visit you, however the rule says no cats allowed in the hospital." Luna frowned. "They should change that."   
"Oh Luna, you silly cat." I hugged her again and we both talked until late hours, falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning when my eyes opened, I was greeted by the sun shining brightly. Today was June 30th...my birthday. "Usagi!" I could hear my mother calling my downstairs and got dressed and washed up hurriedly. Everything seemed so right...except for the fact that Mamo-chan was still in the hospital..in a coma...  
Breakfast was better than the yucky hospital food...much better. I ate slowly, surprising my whole family.   
That day, I basically moped around, not doing anything, my mind constantly on Mamo-chan. So much in fact that I thought I saw him sitting on my bed once when I walked into my room. "Mamo-chan..please be alright..."  
  
That night, I was in for a surprise. My family had thrown a big surprise birthday and welcome home party, and everyone was there...except for Mamo-chan. I tried my best to be happy, to smile, but everyone could see I wasn't happy.   
When it came time to make a wish and blow out the candles...I made a wish that I just knew wouldn't come true. 'I wish..that Mamo-chan would awaken tonight...and say those three words that would make my birthday perfect.' My eyes grew teary, and I knew my family and friends were anxious to know what my wish was, only I told them, "My wish might not come true if I tell you."   
I could tell that understood, and no one asked to know my wish. So the party went on like that, me receiving a ton of presents, me trying my best to be happy.  
  
After my party, I had to go to the hospital, to see Mamo-chan again. It was nine-thirty, after visiting hours, yet I couldn't help but see him. One of the secretaries stopped me, and told me that visiting hours were over, though when she took a look at me and how sad I looked, she let me pass, if I would promise to only stay a short while. I promised, or course, and walked down the long, eerie hallway to Mamo-chan's room. He was still laying there, and I smiled briefly, placing his hand in mine again. And boy, was I in for a surprise! So my utter astonish and excitement...it wasn't the same cold feeling like it was yesterday...it was warm..  
I was scared, what had happened?   
  
Then..I saw it. Even in the dim light from the moon and the hallway, I could see his eyes slowly open, then focusing them on me. "Usako..." he whispered and I nearly fainted, not knowing what to do or say. Instead, I squeezed his hand tighter, tears falling once again like a endless waterfall. This time, it was of happiness instead of sadness.  
"Mamo-chan...what happened? The doctors said that you would probably never wake up!" I said, still in slight shock of his sudden recovery.  
Mamoru chuckled weakly, wiping stray tears from my cheeks. "I don't know what happened.." he whispered quietly. "I was in this darkness...then suddenly a voice kept calling out to me..your voice...and I followed it...your voice lead me to the light..."  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan..I was so afraid...that..." I didn't want to continue, to even think about it.  
He hushed me with two of his fingers and embraced me. I felt his familiar warmth once more, and the empty feeling in my heart vanished instantly.   
"Usako..." Out of nowhere, a rose appeared in his hands. I gasped, and took it from him, caressing the tender petals.   
"Arigato.." I murmured. "My wish came true."  
"Not yet it hasn't." he answered, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
I grinned, the first time in ages, or at least it seemed like it. Mamo-chan was going to be okay, and so was I. Everything was better now, and my birthday was perfect, thanks to Mamo-chan.  
"Happy birthday, Usako."  
***********  
*cheers* Yay! After who know how long of working on this fic, it is completed! Surprised by 'those three words?' *smiles* Anyway, hope you've enjoyed, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. I LOVE feedback! Ans only one month and one day until my B-Day! Yay! Oh, please read my Fourth of July fic, titled "Fourth of July," out next Wednesday. Until next time, take care! And happy birthday Usa!   
This story written and posted June, 2001.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
